


My Sexy Boyfriend Shane

by peppyk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Married Life, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppyk/pseuds/peppyk
Summary: a poem dedicated to my husband, Shane





	

i love my sexy boyfriend, shane  
my love for him will never wane  
however our marriage causes me pain  
he never cleans yet he looks at me with disdain  
tracks all over my pristine floor  
i want to kick him out my door  
no more spilling cans of beer  
goodbye, shane. you are not welcome here


End file.
